


The Freckles

by H4wkishlyW0lf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Complete, It was a comic, M/M, Sabriel means the fandom name for Sam/Gabe - not an actual chartacter called Sabriel, Short One Shot, Sorry if confusing, Swearing, Technically I saw it on Facebook not Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4wkishlyW0lf/pseuds/H4wkishlyW0lf
Summary: The saying goes that freckles are angel kisses - Castiel proves this upon Dean and Sam wonders if this also works for archangels...





	The Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the comic found here: ( https://scontent-lhr3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/21751573_1843920552299736_3931765479549923251_n.jpg?oh=b17a91df8d51a6334ac2967bd31d63d3&oe=5A44DD83 ) this is a one shot someone had commented on a Facebook post of it, they wanted to see a fic.
> 
> I don't know who the original artist is so PLEASE let me know if you do so I can ask them if this was okay. It's put as "teens and up" purely for the swearing.

**The Freckles**

 

It had taken a while, longer in fact than either of the brothers would like to admit, but they had finally managed to fall in love and start stable relationships with people who both knew they were hunters and could handle it. It just so happened that one of those was an angel and the other an archangel. And both currently in male vessels.

 

Cas and Dean getting together was hardly a surprise - since the two of them had obviously fallen in love rather early on - the tension between the two had been so thick it made mountains look insubstantial. The two of them had a relaxed relationship generally, easily slipping into domestic bliss. What had come as a surprise was Sam and Gabe. After all the things that Gabe had put Sam through, the hundreds of Tuesdays in which he'd killed Dean, it would have been considered unlikely for many that Sam would forgive the trickster angel. Gabe, however, had managed somehow to court the taller hunter to the point where Sam may not have been able to forgive him - but he was able to move forward with him and that was what had mattered.

 

Gabe still had the issue of being a trickster though.

 

* * *

 

 

The early Thursday morning was sunny and Dean sat in the bunker's kitchen almost sleepily, book in the one hand, coffee on the table, eyes still heavy with the need to close. He wasn't really paying attention to the rest of the world yet as his boyfriend, still wearing one of his black T-shirts from last night as he'd used it as a pyjama top. Castiel had a plate of buttered toast in front of him and some coffee - the angel didn't need them but he liked to make the appearance anyway so that he and Dean could feel slightly more like every other couple.

 

Castiel was looking at Dean, his head gently leaning on his hand as he looked at the man he had fallen in love with and, as was his wont from time to time, counting the freckles upon Dean's face. Most freckles on human beings were related to melanin, but a few here and there were the results of angels kissing them here or there. Dean had one just below his ear that Castiel had placed there a few nights ago. Sometimes the kisses were light enough that they faded away over time - but if the kiss was hard enough then the freckle would be permanent. The angel kisses causing freckles was even known among some humans, considered an old wives tale or something similar.

 

"Dean," Castiel said after fifteen minutes of staring at his boyfriend failing to wake up fully. "I need to use your hand."

 

Castiel had already picked up Dean's free hand and his hunter boyfriend distractedly lets him. "'Kay Cas," he stated in a quiet voice not truly paying attention.

 

Cas placed a small kiss on the back of Dean's hand and paused momentarily to survey the freckle that appeared before an idea fully formed within his mind and the angel began to kiss over and over again, the sounds of his enthusiastic kissing on Dean's hand as he made sure to place each kiss in a specific pattern he had in mind.

 

The movements and kisses appeared to finally sink in for his boyfriend as Dean looked over at Castiel from the corner of his eyes. "Cas... what the hell are you doing?" he asked, his voice much more awake now than it had been mere moments ago.

 

Still kissing at Dean's hand Castiel gave a small smile. "Making a pattern," he said as he once again kissed Dean's hand. Finally, his work was done and he was satisfied with his work.

 

"See?" Castiel asked as Dean took his hand back and stared at the pattern on the back of his hand. There were freckles there outlining a shape. It was a heart. Not an anatomically correct one, but a love heart like one received on Valentine's day. This spoke somewhat toward how far Cas had come in understanding human beings and their customs.

 

"The fuck!?" Dean asked in shock once the full impact of the image sunk into his brain, the book was put down on the kitchen table with a dull thunk.

 

"Each freckle is a kiss from an angel," Castiel explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Dean hadn't noticed the new freckles he'd gained since he had begun dating Castiel. Perhaps if he had - he'd been more careful about whether or not his boyfriend could kiss his hand.

 

"Dude! I can't walk around with a _heart_ on my fucking hand!"

 

Castiel grinned what could almost be considered an evil grin, Dean eyeing him suspiciously as his boyfriend continued to smile. "Then I guess I'll just have to keep kissing." The angel finally stated as if this had been the plan the entire time.

 

"You're an asshole," Dean grumbled, but gave Castiel his hand back in hopes that the angel could at least make the freckles look more natural and hide the shape without making his hand look tanned in comparison to the rest of his body.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asks a few weeks later, sitting in the library with Dean while surfing the internet for possible leads on jobs. "Can I ask you a question?"

 

"Sure, what?" Dean grunts back, he's also on a computer but this time he appears to be looking up TV shows to watch on Netflix. At least it wasn't Busty Asian Beauties anymore - well - at least not next to Sam or Cas anyway.

 

"Since when did you have that many freckles?" He asked. Although Sam wasn't prone to staring at his brother's body enough to notice the freckles usually- there had been a definite and visible increase in them for even a casual observer. Dean blushed, clearing his throat slightly and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He was sweating a bit and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, which had so recently had a love heart of freckles upon it, and tried to think of what to say.

 

"Don't worry about it Sam," Castiel replied instead of Dean from where he sat reading a magazine in a comfortable chair in the corner. The dark haired angel's hair was ruffled slightly from his running his hand through it. "Freckles are just the side effect of angel kisses."

 

There was a pause and Dean almost let out a sigh of relief at his boyfriend having kept the explanation short and simple. Until Castiel then started to speak again after turning a page in the magazine - not looking up at the brothers. "Dean has _much_ more on his-"  
  
"Cas." Dean hissed toward the angel trying to get his attention.

 

"And his-" Castiel continued unabated and unabashed as if his boyfriend hadn't spoken.

 

"Cas!" Dean half cried out in an increasingly panicking voice.

 

"And-." Cas finished once again interrupted.

 

"CAS!" Dean shouted attempting to drown out all of the 'too much information' details that his boyfriend had been sharing with his brother. It was too late however, Sam's eyes were wide in shock and he was looking embarrassed. "Why the _fuck_ did you tell him that!?"

 

The sheer look of sassy defensiveness on Castiel's face harked back to when Dean had told him to stop smelling a corpse some years ago. "Sam deserves the truth, Dean."

 

The bickering couple going off into another room to fight about what is and isn't an acceptable public conversation or too much information to share with people. Sam sits in his chair at the table and slowly begins to blush at what Castiel has told him, when a thought begins to wander through his mind almost aimlessly.

 

"I wonder if that rule also applies to Archangels..."

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't _believe_ Gabriel kiss **_this_** on my hand!" Sam angrily blusters having slammed the door to his bedroom shut as he walked into the hallway where he found his brother. Holding up his left hand he showed Dean that pattern that the archangel had kissed into freckly being on the hunter's hand. It was the outline of a dick. And balls.

 

Dean stared at the picture for a few minutes, trying extremely hard to not laugh out loud. The pressure of the laughter was a little too much and the failure to keep it in was not just predictable but expected as Dean let out a muffled laugh between his teeth and lips. " _Pfft_!" At least the elder brother had a good grace and minimal restraint to not laugh loudly and point.

 

"This isn't funny Dean!" Sam shouted at his brother staring at him angrily. The sound of Sam's bedroom door opening behind them caused the hunters to look over at the trickster standing in the doorway.

 

"Well - seriously - what did you expect Sammy?" Gabriel asked, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

 

"I don't know! One maybe to prove it was done! Or how about only a couple not in a distinct shape!?" Sam blustered, although why he would think that of Gabriel after all he'd been through was a mystery. "Hell- maybe I thought my _boyfriend_ \- would try to be romantic instead of someone with the sense of humour of a seven-year-old!"

 

"C'mon - y'know you love me!" Gabriel continued to grin at Sam as if he'd not basically graffiti'd a cartoon dick on him. Sam continued to glower at the man before turning to his brother.

 

"Can you get Castiel to kiss my hand to get it to be unnoticeable?" he asked. "Just as a favour."

 

"Oh no!" Gabe said, suddenly looking very serious as he pointed at Sam. "You're _mine_ big boy. No one else lays lips on you!" he said, moving forward quickly to grab Sam's jacket and shirt pulling him back into Sam's bedroom while the taller hunter continued to protest that he couldn't go around with a dick on his hand and that it was really inappropriate and would blow any kind of cover they would try to have as FBI agents. Gabriel, through the closing door, informed Sam that he was more than welcome to blow something else right now.

 

Dean shook his head a little as he looked at the closed door for a few moments before bursting out laughing and walking away to go find Castiel and tell him what had happened.


End file.
